


"I really wish you told me your mother was in town."

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	"I really wish you told me your mother was in town."

Alec sat on the lounge watching, trying to keep up with the events unfolding in front of him. Pillows were flying back to the correct seats, blankets were thrown in the general direction of lounges, books flying around then settling themselves back on the right shelves and all the while his boyfriend was running around muttering to himself about dinners and if they had enough towels. Every once in a while he would stop, a look of panic would cross his face and he would portal to someone, only to return 10mins later with arms full of bags. 

The kitchen has been stocked, the bedrooms dusted out, beds remade and bathrooms scrubbed to within an inch of their lives. This had been going on for the last few hours, every since Alec had told Magnus that his mother was visiting and would be staying with them for a week. 

“You didnt think to tell me this earlier?” Magnus had asked in a panic, as he began running around the apartment with a duster and mad look in his eyes. 

‘I didnt think that it would be an issue.” Alec had said, sitting down on the lounge staying out of the warlock’s way. 

“Not a big deal!? Dont you remember her reaction when you said that you moved in? I can have her coming her and thinking I dont look after you. That I haven’t made this our home! WASHING!” He had yelled mid rant and rushed to the bedroom, only to reappear a moment later holding the over flowing washing basket, muttering about lights and darks. 

"I really wish you told me your mother was in town." He yelled from somewhere in the apartment “We have no food! We have no nice towels!” He contunied, staring to rattling around in the kitchen, Alec could hear plates and cups being put into the dishwasher and looked up just in time to dodge a flying cup that had been sitting on the coffee table. 

“Do you need some help?” he yelled out, this time dodging a flying Chairman Meow, who was having his fur brushed by a comb Magnus had spelled to work on it’s own, as he got up from the lounge. 

“No, Alexander, you have done enough. Just stay there out my way.” He snapped moving into the bedroom again, but not before using his magic to oush Alec back down onto the lounge. 

And that is where Alec found himself, hours later staying out of the way, he had offered to help again but a book had come flying at him with Magnus telling him to shut up and read. Hearing the message loud and clear Alec had starting the book not making another sound. Just as the last book had settled into the shelf the doorbell rung making Magnus freeze as he was cleaning his work station.

“No. No no no no...” he muttered running to the bedroom, pulling his shirt off as he went. Alec stood laughing.

“She isnt going to be looking at your clothes Mags” Alec laughed, walking to open the door. Magnus response would have once made Alec blush, the number of swear words that his boyfriend knew was amazing and never failed to surprise him. 

With his hand on the door handle, Alec takes a breath before swinging it open.


End file.
